Set Up By The Malfoys
by Endless.Love.Eternally
Summary: Harry and Pansy were separately invited to attend lunch with Hermione and Draco Malfoy. But neither knew that the other was invited for lunch also. That's right, folks! Harry and Pansy are being set up by the Malfoys.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my fanfic's plot.

Author's Note: This idea came to mind one day before falling asleep. It won't be a long fanfic, maybe a few chapters. Hope you like!

Pansy's thoughts are in italics!

Reviews are love!

* * *

**Present Tense**

"Pansy, don't walk away from me."

Pansy didn't listen. She continued to move as if she never heard him. She wove herself in, out, and around the bookshelves in the massive library of Malfoy Manor, trying to lose him.

She pleaded to the Gods that he would understand her reasons.

* * *

**Earlier that Month **

She was invited by Draco and Hermione for lunch at Malfoy Manor. Ever since Draco fell in love and married Hermione, she had grown very close to Hermione; they were better than friends. But Hermione crossed the line this time and knowing Draco, the coward that he is, went along with her crazy plan.

She had agreed to have lunch with them, unknowing of the fact that Hermione had invited someone else to come to lunch as well. That someone was Harry Potter. No wonder Draco told her to come in her best casual outfit. That pompous git. And damn it, she did. She was dressed in her sleeveless, knee length white summer dress that was flowy, hinting at her curves in all the right places. She wore her favorite white sandals that had a flower on the center of the sandal strap near her toes. Her toes were painted a deep green that matched her nails (and Harry's eyes, though she would never admit it). She had on light makeup with lip gloss and her hair was plaited over her left shoulder.

Imagine her surprise when she went to Malfoy Manor through the floo, only to enter the lounge to see Harry Potter laughing and chatting it up with Draco, as if they were old mates. She literally stopped in her tracks and blinked her eyes repeatedly, thinking that she had finally lost it.

_What in Merlin's balls is Potter doing here? Is the she-weasel here?_

She quickly darted back out of the lounge and found a window that overlooked the gardens, since Draco and Hermione always had lunch there. She quickly skimmed the garden, but no Ginerva was in sight; no other red heads could be seen either.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

Pansy stood a moment longer at the window. She contemplated if she should stay or go. If she stayed, she had no choice but to endure an agonizing lunch with Potter. But if she left, she could still make it in time to watch the new episode of Bewitched, a tv-series with an intricate and perplexing plot that centered upon a muggleborn witch with a mysterious destiny. She found the show to be thrilling and exciting.

Making up her mind, she glanced out the window one more time. She didn't see Potter, but she saw Hermione and Draco laughing in the garden. She couldn't help but smile at those two knuckleheads. But she knew if those two figured out she came then left, they'd be two furious knuckleheads; well maybe just Hermione. Draco would just smirk and tell Hermione, I told you so.

With one final glance, she turned around and made her way to the floo. When she reached forward to grab some floo powder, she was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

_Shit._

Pansy slowly turned around and came face to face with the one and only Harry Potter. And Merlin, he looked delicious.

She slowly looked him up and down. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and muscled physique. (_Yummy.)_ He wore dark jeans that hinted at his narrow hips; she could have sworn that if he turned around, it would grant her a great view of his luscious arse. (_Mmm.)_ He matched that with some sneakers and mussed hair that just screamed of post-intercourse. (_Hot damn.)_

_How in the hell did Potter become so damned attractive?_

She was speechless. She checked him out one more time just to be sure that her eyes didn't deceive her. Yep, he was most definitely a panty dropper now. And Pansy was screwed.

"Are you done checking me out?" Harry asked with an amused expression in his eyes.

She pulled herself to her full height and looked Harry straight into his eyes. "I'll stop when you stop."

Harry's cheeks turned a slight pink, Pansy smirked. While she was checking him out, he was most definitely checking her out too.

"Potter, fancy seeing you here."

Potter folded his arms. "Hardly, since I was invited."

Pansy quirked one finely shaped eyebrow. "Is that so? That's funny, because so was I."

Potter's amused smile shrinked a bit.

_So Potter didn't know about me attending. Damn Hermione._

"Potter, did you know I was going to be here today?"

"No."

Pansy shut her eyes. This was Hermione's idea. She knew Draco would be too much of a coward to try and set her up with Boy Wonder. Plus, he knew better. She would never admit it to anyone, but she did have an infinitesimal crush on Potter. But there was no way that Hermione could have known, there was no way.

"Did Hermione and Draco invite anyone else?"

Harry gave it some thought. "No."

Pansy turned back around and started to pace.

_Well, I can still leave or I can beat the Malfoys at their own game._

But Pansy knew that would be risky, very risky. Hermione and Draco were a force to reckon with; they were both devious, both stubborn, and both clever.

"Potter, do you have any idea what's going on?"

He put his hands in his jean pockets. "No, I was just invited to lunch."

Pansy stopped pacing. "I have an idea. But I better be wrong."

"And if you're not?"

Pansy threw him a sly smile over her shoulder. "Then the Malfoys better be prepared for a furious and stubborn witch."

Pansy determinedly strode out of the lounge room and towards the garden. She had a bone to pick with the Malfoys; they'd better be prepared.

"Pansy, so glad - "

Pansy shot Hermione a glare that could kill hundreds.

"Pans, you - "

Pansy shot Draco an equally evil glare.

She surveyed the couple before her. They were somewhat nervous and a bit jumpy. She was on to something.

"Was Potter the only one besides me that was invited?"

Hermione and Draco looked to each other; they seemed very hesitant to answer. Hermione, being the brave Gryffindor that she was, answered. "Yes."

Harry strode in right behind Pansy. But Pansy paid him no mind.

"Why were we the only people invited?"

There was silence. Pansy's eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

Within seconds, Draco responded. "It was Hermione's idea to invite only one person that we became extremely close to that used to be our enemy. It was supposed to be a celebration of new beginnings."

Pansy's eye twitched. Did they really expect her to believe that hogwash?

"Well, I'm going to go grab the salad. Pansy, why don't you help me?"

Pansy sent another glare at Hermione. "Actually, I'm not hungry anymore. I just came to tell you that I wouldn't be able to attend your lunch. I just got called into work."

It was Hermione's turn to throw a glare. "Pansy, come help me with the salad."

"No. I don't - "

Pansy didn't have time to finish her sentence before Hermione grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the house.

* * *

Once they entered the kitchen, Pansy wrenched her arm out of Hermione's grasp.

"Granger, I'm not dense like Potter. What's your endgame?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Pansy only called her Granger when she was irritated or angry. It didn't take a genius to figure which mood she was currently in.

"Pansy, just hear me out."

Pansy crossed her arms and waited.

"We both noticed that we would like our friends to get along now. It's been 3 years since the war ended, it's time to make amends."

"So then have a bloody house party and invite both Gryffindor and Slytherin House."

"But we both noticed how lonely you two were in particular. Everyone has someone. So we thought it'd be good to just invite you two. Besides Draco and me, you and Harry are next in being rivals."

"So you thought that it would be a smart idea if you set me up with Potter?" Pansy hissed.

Hermione, being the stubborn Gryffindor that she was, didn't back down. "Oh, come on. It's not a horrible idea."

"More like an impossible idea."

"It's not impossible! Look at Draco and me."

"But not everyone's story is like yours Hermione! You can't just flip a switch and fall in love with someone. You can't just make someone like someone after years of torture and opposition."

"Believe me, I know. But you have to give it a chance."

"No, no, no. And to think that they call you the smartest witch of our age. They were wrong! This is idiotic and stupid."

"You two are perfect for each other."

Pansy clenched her fists.

"I could never be his happiness, Granger."

Hermione argued, "Give it a chance! You very well could be!"

Pansy (while pacing in the kitchen) went on to list all the reasons for why this was a bad idea, but Hermione had a comment for each one.

"I'm in Slytherin, he's in Gryffindor. He hates Slytherins!"

"He likes Draco and Blaise. Slytherins and Gryffindors can fall in love."

"He's not my type. I'm most certainly not his type!"

"How do you know you're not his type until you give it a chance."

"Easy, annoying red heads are his type."

Hermione glared at her from across the island. Pansy shot her a glare right back and continued on with her reasons.

"I put him through hell in school!"

"Hogwarts is over."

"I fought in opposite sides in the war! I tried to give him up to Old Voldy!

"Stop fighting me on this. I see how you look at Harry when you think no one is looking."

Pansy's eyes widened. _What?_

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger."

Hermione grinned. "Oh yes, you do. You like him, Pansy."

"Rubbish."

Pansy glared at her again.

"What about the she-weasel?"

"Harry isn't into her. Besides, she's dating Blaise."

Pansy's jaw dropped. "She's been dating Blaise? How come I didn't know?"

_Oh, Blaise is going to receive a howler from me._

Hermione clamped her mouth shut. Apparently no one was supposed to know that little tidbit of information.

Pansy stopped pacing and turned to look Hermione straight on.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, although it is irritating and unwanted. But I can't do this."

Hermione's eyes revealed some of her sadness.

"Pansy, you deserve someone special. Harry is special."

Pansy kept shaking her head. Even if there was a small part inside of her that really wanted to give this a chance, she knew it would never work out. Potter was Potter; he wouldn't be able to accept her or the things she had done.

If Pansy wasn't going to relent, then Hermione knew she would need to appeal to her Slytherin sensibilities.

"If you do this, I'll promise to never set you up anymore."

"And Draco?"

"He won't set you up with anyone either!"

"Not good enough."

"We'll name you the godmother of our first child."

Pansy's eyes and ears perked up. "The only godmother?"

Pansy didn't like sharing and she didn't want to share the godmother title with She-weasel. She may be friends with Hermione, but she didn't extend the same friendship to Ginerva.

"Yes."

Pansy's shoulders sagged. "Fine. But only lunch! If it doesn't go well today, we never speak about this to anyone."

Hermione ran around the counter and gave Pansy a huge hug.

"There's no way Potter is going to allow this."

Hermione's eyes became devious. "Don't worry about that. He will."

Pansy rolled her eyes to the Heavens while offering a silent prayer.

_Please don't let this be a disaster._

* * *

Outside, there was a similar conversation going on.

"Malfoy, what's going on?"

"My darling wife has it in her head that you and Pansy would make a great couple."

Harry's eyes widened. "Where did she get that crazy idea?"

Draco shrugged. "Hermione believes that Pansy is perfect for you. She thinks you two could be happy together."

"You can't be serious."

Draco shrugged again. "I haven't the faintest idea where she thinks this will work out in her intelligent mind. But she thinks it will work. Apparently she thinks your love story could be just like ours. And being the great husband that I am, I didn't try to dissuade her."

"She blackmailed you, didn't she?"

Draco frowned. "She threatened me with celibacy. And I'm not okay with that."

Harry guffawed.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be so quick to laugh. She's going to guilt you into giving this a chance."

Harry instantly shut up.

"She's going to remind you of all the times she saved your sorry arse in Hogwarts. I'm sure that was a lot."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

Harry crossed his arms and started to think. He could pull the coward move and leave. Or he could just stick it out for one meal. Surely one meal wouldn't hurt him? Or would it?

Harry quickly visualized the several ways that Pansy could harm him over lunch. She could cut him with her knife, jinx him with magic when he wasn't on guard, or poison his food.

Harry was starting to feel very nervous about this lunch. But he also knew that he didn't know anything about Parkinson; just the bad experiences from Hogwarts and during the war.

"Potter, if you run, Hermione is going to hunt you down and drag you back. You might as well stay."

Potter rolled his eyes. How bad could it be?

"Hermione also said something about naming you the godfather of our first child."

Harry's eyes widened. "She's pregnant?"

"Don't be daft. Quite frankly, I don't want to name you the godfather. But my wife gets what she wants for now."

Harry smirked. "Whipped."

"Shut the hell up Potter. You will be whipped if this works out."

"But it won't."

Draco smirked. "My wife is the smartest witch of our age. She's rarely wrong."

"So if I stay, I get to be named the godfather of your first born. Sounds like a great idea to me. I'll even throw in a bet 50 galleons that it won't work out."

Draco smirked again. "Deal."

They raised wands to agree.

Harry sent a silent prayer to the Heavens.

_**Harry's thoughts: Please don't let it work out.**_

* * *

Author's Note: Please review!


End file.
